


Teach me a Lesson

by Masamiya



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: BDSM, Eggsy needs to be spanked, Harry is a very dedicated mentor, Harry is alive, M/M, Slow Build, if you know what i mean, maybe I'll translate the all thing in english one day, misuse of the famous umbrella
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-11 21:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4452260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamiya/pseuds/Masamiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy avait toujours cherché l'approbation des gens qui l'entourent; le problème, c'est que le plus souvent les méthodes qu'il utilise pour attirer l'attention  lui attirent plus d'ennuis qu'autre chose. (Ou la fic dans laquelle Eggsy reçoit une fessée bien méritée)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Teach Me A Lesson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4931344) by [Masamiya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masamiya/pseuds/Masamiya)



Sur une table crasseuse, la pinte de Guiness encore pleine se réchauffait lentement, des gouttes de condensation ruisselant le long du verre. Harry l'avait commandée sans réfléchir, sans même avoir vraiment soif, par nostalgie. Étrange comme il pouvait déjà ressentir de la nostalgie pour son ancienne vie après seulement quelques heures.

  
Après la tuerie à l'église, il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas retourner au quartier général de Kingsman- il ne pouvait plus s'accorder le titre de Gentleman après avoir tué autant de personnes: ç'avait été un massacre et il était maintenant un tueur de masses. Un statut incompatible avec celui de Gallahad. Retourner à Kingsman irait à l'encontre de son éthique.

Ses anciens collègues le croyaient mort, probablement, et c'était mieux comme ça. Il se demanda brièvement si Eggsy l'avait écouté, s'il était resté à l'attendre dans son bureau et l'avait regardé exécuter sa toute dernière mission depuis l'écran de surveillance de son bureau, où s'il avait décidé de n'en faire qu'à sa tête, comme d'habitude, et ignorait ce qui s'était passé.  
Cela importait peu, maintenant.

Harry s'était réfugié sans le pub le plus miteux qu'il aie pu trouver- un qui lui rappelle un peu celui où il avait bu une Guiness presque identique avec Eggsy. Il cherchait du réconfort dans l'acte familier de commander une bière qu'il se trouvait incapable d'apprécier, et il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il allait faire ensuite. Pour le moment, il était dans ce bar comme dans un cocon, espérant que le temps arrêterait de passer, que les choses allaient s'arranger toutes seules, mais il lui faudrait bien sortir et faire face à sa situation un jour.

Depuis le bar, le patron, un type dont le ventre rond était une publicité vivante pour la qualité de sa bière brassée, lui jetait des regards méfiants. C'était peut-être parce que depuis une bonne demie-heure, Harry était resté à fixer sa consommation sans en prendre une seule gorgée. Ou alors c'étaient les tâches de sang maculant son costume, peut-être. Les regards du patron étaient le cadet de ses soucis: il espérait juste que Kingsman aie pris les mesures nécessaires après avoir vu la confession de Valentine diffusée via ses lunettes, qu'au moins sa mission désastreuse aie servi à quelque chose.

Il fallait qu'il prenne une décision rapidement. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de rester dans les environs du carnage à regarder une bière tiédir comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Bientôt Merlin allait s'apercevoir que son cadavre ne reposait pas sur la parvis, ou il devrait être, et penserait au gadget ajouté récemment aux lunettes. Il saurait que Harry avait déclenché l'onde qui avait ralenti la balle destinée à le tuer, du moins suffisamment pour la rendre inoffensive.  
Valentine avait bien trop peur du sang pour vérifier que les cadavres qu'il laissait derrière lui en étaient réellement.

Bientôt, Kingsman chercherait à le recontacter, à le récupérer, et Harry n'était pas prêt. Il ne le serait plus, pas après un dérapage comme celui-là. Il était temps pour lui de prendre sa retraite. D'ailleurs, il avait laissé tout son équipement à l'église, et ses lunettes sur le pavé brûlant.

disparaître était une chose facile pour une homme ayant occupé la position de Gallahad. Pas seulement parce qu'il avait les capacités nécessaires pour le faire, mais aussi parce que le genre de vie qu'il avait mené jusque là était suffisamment dangereuse pour qu'il aie pris soin de ne pas avoir d'attaches. Personne pour le regretter en cas d'accident. Sauf peut-être Eggsy, mais il n'était pas inquiet: son protégé savait se débrouiller, il l'avait prouvé lors de sa formation.  
Formation qu'il n'avait pas terminée. Ils s'étaient séparés sur une dispute, Harry se rappela, et il se sentit soudain la gorge sèche.

Il vida sa bière tiédie et résolut de garder un oeil sur Eggsy- juste pour être sûr que le gamin n'allait pas aller se fourrer dans des situations impossibles.

 

 

_______

 

"Roxy!"

 

Alertée par le cri d'Eggsy, elle se baissa et évita de justesse la machette lancée par un des sous-fifres mexicains gardant leur cible. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le temps de voir si elle allait s'en sortir, pas quand trois armoires à glace venaient de rejoindre la bataille armés jusqu'aux dents et commençaient à le mettre en joue. Il déploya instinctivement le parapluie qu'il avait pris chez Harry après sa mort et essuya une première rafale de balles, cherchant des yeux un moyen d'atteindre leur cible rapidement.

Il y avait bien trop de gardes- il allait devoir faire le ménage.

 

Une pression sur le manche du parapluie libéra une explosion suffisante pour distraire les trois tireurs en face de lui, lui laissant quelques secondes pour attaquer. Il abandonna son parapluie pour rouler au sol, déséquilibrant l'un des types d'une balayette dans les tibias et se redressa pour faire face aux deux autres.

C'était devenu très mécanique, pour lui: un coup du plat de la main dans le plexus de l'un pour lui couper la respiration, et il se retournait déjà pour assommer l'autre d'un high kick à la tempe. Comme souvent, le combat était très inégal, ses adversaires comptant trop sur leurs armes pour se tirer d'affaire.

Le premier garde se redressait, hésitant en voyant qu'Egssy avait neutralisé ses acolytes en l'espace de quelques secondes; c'est cette hésitation qui lui coûta la vie. Roxy, qui en avait terminé avec ses adversaires, s'approcha de lui par derrière et lui brisa la nuque de ses mains. Il tomba aux pieds du garde qui avait prix un coup au plexus et commençait à reprendre sa respiration. C'était regrettable, et Eggsy ne pouvait décemment pas le laisser récupérer de l'oxygène. Il lui enfonça la pomme d'Adam dans la trachée d'un coup de pied bien placé.

 

La cible, un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année, reculait pas à pas devant les agents Kingsman. Terrifié. Eggsy laissa Roxy l'acculer au mur, se désintéressant de la situation; pour lui, la mission était terminée.

Il récupéra le parapluie de Harry, vérifia que les gardes du corps n'allaient pas se relever pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de finir la mission, ses mouvements rythmés par les supplications futiles de leur cible qui essayait de sauver sa peau en leur offrant de l'argent.

 

Stupide, stupide, toutes les cibles étaient les mêmes, croyant pouvoir acheter les agents venus pour les éliminer, comme s'il y avait la moindre chance qu'Eggsy face une chose pareille alors que Harry Hart en personne lui avait inculqué les valeurs propres à un gentleman.

 

Cela avait l'air de beaucoup amuser Roxy qui laissait le pauvre type offrir des montant absurdes, son arme pointée sur le front luisant d'une sueur provoquée par la panique de la cible. Il la laissa faire, regardant un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres pendant que le vieux porc lui proposait de lui offrir une île privée dans les Caraïbes où elle crèverait d'ennui au bout de deux semaines, et songea qu'elle aimait trop jouer avec les cibles pour être efficace.

La journée avait été épuisante et il voulait vraiment rentrer chez lui se reposer. En deux pas, il était aux côtés de Roxy et enveloppait une main autour des siennes pour appuyer sur la détente. Elle tourna vers lui son petit visage boudeur pendant que la cible glissait au sol en laissant une traînée de sang répugnante le long du mur.

 

Il haussa les épaules:

 

"Ça en finissait pas", il lança en guise d'explication.

 

"Il aurait pu lâcher des informations intéressantes", protesta Roxy.

 

"T'as qu'à fouiller la baraque, si tu veux des infos", il répliqua avant d'aller prendre le pouls du macchabée, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Il savait mieux que personne qu'une balle en pleine tête, à bout portant, était quelque chose de fatal. Il chassa le souvenir de Harry tombant au sol. C'était pas le moment.

En se redressant, il remarqua que la balle était ressortie de la cible et avait traversé le mur. Mais elle ne s'y était pas fichée, non, elle l'avait percé d'un trou net, révélant de l'autre côté une pièce qui ne figurait pas dans les plans de la maison que leur avait fourni Merlin.

 

Il se recula de quelques pas, prit le pistolet des mains de Roxy et vida le chargeur dans le mur. Sa partenaire comprit rapidement ce qu'il faisait et défonça le placo-plâtre déjà fragilisé par les balles, ses rangers faisant tomber des grands pans de mur sur le cadavre encore frais du propriétaire de la maison.

 

Ils pénétrèrent dans une petite pièce, un bureau ressemblant étrangement à celui de Merlin avec ses écrans de surveillance tapissant le mur. Roxy poussa un sifflement d'admiration et commença à fouiller le bureau, sans remarquer qu'Eggsy était resté figé sur place, les yeux rivés sur les écrans.

 

Chaque putain d'écran montrait la maison de Harry, sous divers angles, couvrant toutes les pièces. Il déglutit.

 

"Hey, Roxxy, viens voir ça."

 

Elle s'approcha et fronça les sourcils.

 

"C'est chez toi, non? Tu savais qu'il te surveillait?"

 

Eggsy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Oui, il habitait là, mais c'était surtout l'ancienne maison de Harry. Si la surveillance avait été mise en place quelques mois plus tôt, alors il n'était pas forcément celui qui était surveillé. Dans tous les cas, un des agents de Kingsman était la cible.

 

"J'en parlerai à Merlin", il répondit évasivement. Roxy acquiesça et reprit la fouille du bureau, pas plus préoccupée que ça. Ou, il en parlerait à Merlin. Peut-être. Déjà, il voulait plus d'informations.

Il prenait à cœur tout ce qui pouvait concernant Harry Hart et il ne savait pas si Merlin le tiendrait au courant si c'était son mentor qui avait été l'objet de la surveillance. Eggsy voulait savoir pourquoi des caméras étaient posées là, et il allait collecter le plus possible d'informations par lui-même, tant qu'il était là.

La fatigue qu'il ressentait plus tôt s'était évaporée, laissant place à une nervosité et une impatience typiques des situations où il pouvait glaner des informations sur Harry. C'était la seule chance qu'il avait d'essayer d'en apprendre plus sur lui, maintenant qu'il était mort. Pas que ça lui serait utile, puisqu'il n'était plus là, mais Eggsy ne vivait plus en paix depuis sa disparition.

 

Il avait besoin de savoir ce qui avait mené Harry à sa mort, espérait comprendre ce qui s'était passé en comprenant l'homme, voulait savoir si les choses auraient pu se passer autrement. Il se réveillait tous les matins dans le lit de Harry en espérant pouvoir revenir dans le temps et changer le cours des événements.

Il portait ses costumes, son parapluie, dormait dans son pyjama- lui redonnait vie en l'incarnant. 

Ce n'était pas forcément une manière saine de vivre sa vie, mais même Merlin lui avait assigné la position de Gallahad, alors il se sentait justifié. Il avait été le protégé de Harry, il était normal qu'il soit celui qui honore sa mémoire.

 

Il s'approcha de l'ordinateur relié aux écrans et fouilla les dossiers. Il y avait des mois et des mois de surveillance enregistrées, mais dans un désordre complet, les fichiers sans nom. Il lui faudrait plus de temps pour déterminer si les caméras avaient été installées avant ou après la mort de Harry.

Il soupira. Elles avaient probablement été installées après- un espion de la classe de Harry aurait remarqué ce genre de surveillance. Mais pas lui. Eggsy ne faisait pas un mauvais Gallahad, mais encore une fois, il était confronté au fait qu'il n'était pas à la hauteur du précédent. Harry n'était pas facilement remplaçable.

 

Roxy continuait sa fouille, efficace, prenant en photo consciencieusement tous les documents qui lui semblaient importants avec ses lunettes. Désœuvré, il cliqua sur une archive de vidéo surveillance, la mit en avance rapide. Il allait peut-être y trouver un indice, quelque chose.

Devant ses yeux, une maison vide de présence humaine, sans mouvement. Il sélectionna une autre vidéo. Dans le salon, JB faisait ses griffes sur le canapé en cuir de Harry avant de s'installer en boule contre un des coussins en satin.

 Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la vue de son chien traitant le précieux mobilier avec aussi peu de respect. Harry avait sûrement dressé Mr Pickles bien mieux que ça.

 

Il sélectionna encore quelques vidéos- la plupart inintéressantes, montrant la maison prenant doucement la poussière au fur et à mesure des missions envoyant Eggsy dans des pays lointains; montrant sa mère venant chercher son courrier pendant une absence; une vidéo de lui parcourant la maison entièrement nu après une douche alors qu'il cherchait désespérément des piles pour son rasoir- Harry aurait eu une attaque s'il avait vu ça-; une vidéo montrant le front de la maison et Eggsy de dos, ouvrant la porte avant d'entrer.

La ressemblance avec Harry était surprenante, de dos. Mais après tout, c'était l'effet qu'il cherchait à obtenir, en se coiffant de la même manière, en mettant les mêmes costumes. C'était comme s'il cherchait encore à obtenir l'approbation de Harry, bien après la mort de celui-ci. Il repassa cette vidéo, se trouvant un peu pathétique.

 

Pas besoin de diplôme pour voir qu'il avait des problèmes pour porter son deuil. Derrière lui, Roxxy s'exclama:

 

"C'est Harry? Mais depuis combien de mois la maison était surveillée?"

 

Il secoua la tête.

 

"Non, c'est moi. La vidéo date d'il y a un petit mois, environ."

 

Roxxy se pencha par-dessus son épaule et appuya sur le bouton de pause.

 

"On dirait vraiment Harry", elle murmura d'une voix hésitante.

 

Eggsy ferma les yeux, compta jusqu'à dix pour garder ses émotions sous contrôle. Il avait développé cette technique assez jeune, quand Dean était entré dans la vie de sa mère et que les choses avaient commencé à tourner en eau de boudin.

 

"Harry est mort, Rox."

 

Elle ne répondit pas, les yeux toujours fixés sur l'écran. C'était trop. Eggsy ne partait pas risquer ses miches dans des missions à l'autre bout du pays pour tomber sur des vidéos d'elles moulées dans les costumes de Harry sur l'ordinateur d'un membre d'une organisation ennemie. Il avait autre chose à faire que de s'imaginer, même une seconde, que ce n'était pas lui sur l'écran.

Il avait assez de mal à avancer comme ça. Il se releva et quitta la pièce pour commencer le ménage. Il y avait une petite dizaine de corps qui n'allaient pas se dissoudre tout seuls, après tout, et Roxxy était assez grande pour s'occuper toute seule du contenu de l'ordinateur.

Maintenant qu'il savait qu'il était celui visé par la surveillance, et pas Harry, les vidéos avaient perdu tout leur intérêt. Merlin pouvait bien s'en occuper après, il s'en lavait les mains. 

 

Ce n'était plus son problème. Sa mission était terminée.

 

 

 _______________

 

 

Merlin lui assura qu'il avait envoyé quelqu'un enlever les caméras, mais maintenant qu'Eggsy savait qu'il avait été surveillé, il était méfiant. Un peu parano, il avait fouillé les endroits où il pensait qu'elles avaient été posées, essayant de les localiser en se remémorant les angles qu'il avait aperçu sur les écrans.

Pour une raison ou pour une autre, Merlin les avait presque toutes laissées, sauf celles situées dans la salle de bains et les toilettes, pour lui laisser une certaine intimité, mais il exploitait tout de même le système de surveillance qui avait été mis en place par l'ennemi. Sauf que Kingsman ne devrait pas avoir de raison de le surveiller.

Il ne confronta pas Merlin à ce sujet- après tout, il n'avait rien à cacher, et Merlin devait avoir vu Eggsy trouver les caméras toujours en place. Kingsman savait qu'il était au courant.

 

Et vraiment, ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça; jusqu'au jour où il rentra pour trouver sur la table à manger un post-it indiquant que Harry aurait été terriblement déçu de le voir boire le thé vendu en sachets individuels sous plastique qu'il buvait tous les matins, et lui conseillait de trouver un boule à thé au plus vite.

 

C'était un coup bas. Tout le monde savait qu'Eggsy avait cherché l'approbation de son mentor de son vivant. Il aurait volontiers ignoré le conseil invasif, s'il n'avait pas su qu'une boule à thé se trouvait dans le tiroir à couverts, prouvant qu'en effet Harry préférait son usage à celui des thés industriels. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de mettre une cuiller de thé dans la petite sphère argentée le lendemain matin.

 

En souvenir de Harry.

 

Les post-it continuaient d'arriver sur sa table. Il n'était pas sûr que Merlin les écrivait- il était du genre à donner des conseils que personne ne demandait, mais il était aussi très sérieusement occupé et n'avait peut-être pas le temps de disséquer ses habitudes, et encore moins de venir déposer des notes chez lui.

 

C'était un mystère- mais un qu'il n'était pas pressé de résoudre. Tant que les notes semblaient le mener dans la bonne direction- laisser deux centimètres de chemise dépasser de tes manches; un gentleman déboutonne son costume avant de s'asseoir; jettes cet après-rasage au parfum vulgaire- il ne voyait aucune raison de protester.

 

Il était certain que Harry aurait pu lui donner ce genre de recommandations, s'il avait vécu assez longtemps. Il ne voulait pas savoir qui lui laissait ces notes, et préférait imaginer la voix de Harry lui donnant conseil après conseil. 

 

Après chaque mission, il retournait chez lui en se demandant s'il allait trouver un conseil. La vie était moins monotone. Que ce soit au travail, ou via les post-it, il exécutait ce qu'on lui demandait de faire. Cela lui donnait de nouveaux objectifs. (Au fond de lui, il savait que si Harry avait été l'auteur, il aurait essayé de le défier, de tirer une réaction de son visage toujours composé. L'échange aurait été dix fois plus gratifiant.)

 

Il n'en parlait pas, ne mentionnait à personne les notes. Il était certain que Roxxy n'était pas impliquée, parce qu'elle avait noté avec surprise certains changements. Un jour, après une mission qui s'était terminée sur un violent corps à corps, il avait trouvé une page entière de commentaires sur sa façon de combattre. 

Eggsy était rapide, et portait ses coups en espérant que son adversaire n'aurait pas le temps de riposter et donc ne se protégeait pas du tout, laissant ses flancs, son visage et généralement l'entièreté de sa personne à découvert. Le résumé avait un ton réprobateur qui lui rappelait tellement celui qu'employait Harry à chaque fois qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui que son ventre se noua. 

 

Après ça, il arrêta de lire les notes. 

 

Elles continuaient à s'accumuler tout de même sur la table de la cuisine. L'auteur était persistant. Eggsy commença à fouiller les archives de Kingsman pour comparer l'écriture de tous les membres avec celle, élégante et un brin désuète, figurant sur les notes. 

Ce n'était pas Merlin, comme il le suspectait, ni Roxxy. Ce n'était pas Caradoc, ni Gauvain; Perceval ne prenait aucune note, mais n'était vraiment pas proche d'Eggsy.

 

Il décida de stocker les notes, qu'il ne lisait toujours pas, dans un boîte métallique.

 

Il jeta un de ses T-shirts sur la caméra du salon un soir, et le retrouva lavé, plié au pied de son lit le lendemain. 

 

Quand il coupa d'un coup de couteau les fils de la caméra de la cuisine, une caméra toute neuve apparut deux jours plus tard avec une note précisant qu'on avait vendu sa playstation pour en financer l'achat.

 

La guerre était déclarée.

 

Le tailleur de Kingsman tira une drôle de tête quand Eggsy lui demanda un costume orange, mais s'exécuta sans poser de questions. Il faut dire qu'il voyait passer son lot de bizarreries. Eggsy parada avec toute la journée en face des caméras et trouva trois jours plus tard un costume en vieux tweed, veston compris, dans son armoire. 

 

Quand il plaça une bouteille de Label 5 au beau milieu des bouteilles de collection de Harry, et promptement, absolument toutes les bouteilles d'alcool de la maison disparurent. De toute évidence, il n'était pas considéré digne de boire quoi que ce soit.

 

Il acheta des bières bon marché, le genre qu'on trouve en pack de vingt, et s'employa à les vider consciencieusement, portant un toast à la caméra à chaque nouvelle. Il aurait juré s'être endormi sur le canapé quand son téléphone le réveilla en vibrant sur la table de nuit de la chambre le lendemain matin. Il avait la gueule de bois du siècle, et au bout du fil, Merlin lui ordonnait de se rendre ASAP en renfort dans la maison d'une cible- comme quoi, même Roxxy n'était pas invincible.

Quand il rentra pour soigner son oeil au beurre noir, il était difficile de ne pas blâmer ses excès de la veille pour sa performance du jour. Il sourit en voyant que quelqu'un avait jeté les cadavres de bière pendant son absence.

 

Le lit de Harry n'avait jamais paru aussi accueillant que ce soir-là. Il allait se coucher tôt, lire un peu avant d'aller au lit. Il choisit un livre au hasard dans la bibliothèque fournie- ça avait l'air chiant, long, écrit en petit. Harry n'avait aucune bande dessinée.

Il en saisit un autre et sourit: il avait été annoté par Harry. Il se décida à le lire, plus pour les notes que pour le livre en lui-même. Il s'installa confortablement dans le salon et entama la lecture. Harry avait barré des phrases entières, et ses annotations laissaient penser qu'il était en désagrément complet avec à peu près tout ce que l'auteur avait à dire. Typique.

 

Au fur et à mesure que les pages défilaient, un malaise s'emparait peu à peu d'Eggsy. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur ce qui le gênait- peut-être qu'il commençait lui-même à trouver qu'il allait trop loin; peut-être que son obsession pour Harry Hart devenait hors de contrôle. Bon sang, le type était mort, et Eggsy était dans son salon, portant sa robe de chambre, et lisait un livre pour le seul plaisir d'avoir encore accès à ses pensées.

Il reposa le livre et alla se coucher.

 

Il se réveilla à trois heures du matin, l'esprit clair, et avec la soudaine réalisation que ce n'était pas ce qui l'avait mis mal à l'aise. Les post-it qu'il avait retrouvés sur sa table à manger pendant des semaines portaient l'écriture de Harry.

 

 

_________________

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh ben les enfants, je confirme il y a un fandom français pour le hartwin. Donc, pour vous, le chapitre deux! Enjoy!

 

 

Pendant un moment, Eggsy eut du mal à digérer l'information. Il se demanda si ce n’était pas son esprit ensommeillé qui lui jouait des tours. Il compara les écritures, mais pas de doute: soit Harry n'était pas mort, soit quelqu'un s'amusait à lui jouer un tour plutôt cruel, et il voyait mal Merlin ou qui que ce soit à Kingsman prendre le soin d'imiter l'écriture de Harry juste pour le tourmenter.

En revanche, il imaginait plus que bien Harry sortir un tour de son chapeau, comme un illusionniste, et se tirer d'affaire. Après tout, les lunettes auraient très bien pu encaisser une partie du choc quand la balle l'avait atteint.

D'un coup, toutes les possibilités, tous les scénarios qu'il avait bloqués jusque-là pour pouvoir faire son deuil envahissaient à nouveau son esprit. Oui, il était possible de survivre à une balle en pleine tête- ce n'était pas courant, mais c'était possible. Oui, les lunettes auraient pu bloquer en partie le coup de feu. Ou alors la balle aurait pu juste l’égratigner suffisamment pour qu’il tombe, sans le blesser sérieusement.

Impossible de se rendormir maintenant ; ses pensées tournaient en rond, l’espoir le remplissant d’une énergie qu’il n’avait pas connue depuis la mort de Harry.

 

Il passa le reste de la nuit à ruminer, et peu à peu se mit surtout à enrager. Parce que si Harry était en vie ça voulait dire que pendant tout ce temps, il l'avait laissé croire à sa mort, l'avait laissé porter son deuil seul. Il l’avait laissé souffrir.

Et même s’ils ne s’étaient pas séparés en bons termes, il ne pensait pas mériter ce genre de punition. Non, Harry avait fait preuve d’une cruauté inexplicable, et Eggsy ne pouvait pas le laisser s’en tirer comme ça.

 

Il allait le faire sortir de son trou, comme un chasseur enfume un terrier pour en faire déguerpir les lapins.

 

Le soleil se levait quand il décida de placer bien en évidence, face à la caméra du salon, les post-it et le livre recouvert d'annotations. Il alla jusqu'à lancer un sourire mauvais à la caméra, des fois qu’ Harry soit en train de le regarder.

Parce qu'il n'y avait plus de doutes: la seule raison pour laquelle les caméras avaient été laissées dans la maison portait le nom de Harry Hart. Parce qu'apparemment, il était parfaitement acceptable pour un gentleman de disparaître de la surface de la terre tout en continuant à surveiller- stalker ses anciennes relations de travail. Peu importaient ses raisons, c'était trop pour Eggsy. Il allait montrer à ce snob prétentieux de quel bois un Unwin pouvait se chauffer ; il en faisait son affaire.

Il allait régler ça personnellement, puisque Merlin n’avait pas pris la peine de le prévenir qu’il avait laissé des caméras pour qu’un type soi-disant mort puisse le surveiller.

 

Eggsy prit ensuite le temps de réunir les éléments nécessaires pour construire une bombe artisanale, avec un timer plus que douteux improvisé avec le vieux réveil-matin de Harry, plaça le tout au beau milieu du salon, sortit JB de la maison et retourna s'installer dans le canapé pour terminer la lecture du livre annoté par Harry. C’était peut-être une mesure un peu exagérée, mais après tout, en faisant croire à sa mort, Hart avait renoncé à ses possessions.

Il n’allait détruire que ce à quoi cet homme avait déjà renoncé.

 

Avec le temps restant avant l’explosion défilant clairement face aux caméras, il savait que Harry ne pourrait pas ignorer ce qu'il se tramait dans sa propre maison. C'était un ultimatum, un moyen radical de le faire sortir de sa  cachette. Même s'il était à l'autre bout de la planète, il pourrait toujours prévenir un des agents ou Merlin qu’il y avait une bombe à désamorcer- mais dans ce cas, s'il ne prenait pas la peine de se déplacer lui-même, Eggsy déménagerait. Il tirerait une croix sur son passé avec son mentor.

Il avait des limites, et elles avaient été atteintes.

 

Harry voulait jouer? Pas de problème. Mais Eggsy n'était plus le gosse paumé qu'il avait rencontré, il était un agent entraîné, et il n'avait plus peur d'employer les grands moyens. C’est pas qu'il n’ait pas été casse-cou avant, mais maintenant il avait le potentiel de faire de vrais dommages si on le poussait à bout. 

 

Il continua de tourner machinalement les pages, lisant sans vraiment comprendre les lignes défilant sous ses yeux, comptant mentalement le temps restant avant que la bombe ne réduise la maison bien nette, le mobilier ancien, les tableaux choisis avec soin, la porcelaine de Limoges, les tapisseries désuètes en cendres. Il ne comptait pas se faire sauter le caisson, il n'était pas taré au point de se laisser prendre dans l'explosion- si personne n'intervenait, il se contenterait de sortir pour repartir avec JB chez sa mère.

Son emploi actuel lui permettait parfaitement de s'offrir un nouveau logement, après tout.

 

Il lécha le bout de son doigt calmement, tourna une page.

Tac. 

 

Du bout du pied, il battait la mesure en même temps que l’horloge, le cœur battant. Avec un peu de chances, il allait revoir Harry sous peu. Plus qu’une demi-heure ; il devrait emporter le livre avec lui s’il voulait le terminer… Mais après tout, si Harry ne venait pas, il préférait laisser le bouquin derrière lui aussi.

Il décida de relire la page qu’il venait de terminer, essayant de se concentrer sur le sens des mots. C’était peine perdue, il était trop excité pour lire. Même un livre annoté par Harry Hart.

 

 

Plus que vingt-cinq minutes. Il accorda une pensée coupable à Mr Pickles, qui le fixait du haut de sa petite étagère. Il faisait peut-être une connerie en laissant le chien de Harry exploser. Le type l’avait pas empaillé pour le retrouver sous forme de puzzle plus tard. Et Eggsy savait ce dont Harry était capable quand il était en colère. Cela dit, ça faisait aussi partie du jeu ; il voulait le provoquer, l’énerver, lui faire ressentir une partie de ce que lui subissait.

Même si au fond de lui, il espérait voir arriver le vrai propriétaire des lieux avant que tout ne termine en pièces disséminées au travers du jardin.

 

Tic.

 

Encore vingt minutes. Bon sang, ça faisait au moins trois fois qu’il lisait cette page, mais Mr Pickles attirait son regard et son attention. Il devrait peut-être bouger ce foutu chien empaillé de la maison quand même. Mais il ne savait pas si Harry le surveillait toujours, et il ne voulait pas qu’il le voie faire quelque chose qui puisse montrer qu’Eggsy était encore attaché à lui d’une manière ou d’une autre. Non, Eggsy était hors de lui et comptait le montrer.

Il allait rester fermement sur sa position.

 

 

Encore environ un quart d’heure, et toujours pas d’intervention. Après tout, si Harry si foutait de savoir ce qui allait arriver à son clebs, il n’y avait pas de raison pour qu’Eggsy se fasse du souci à sa place.

 

 

D’un autre côté, il avait vu Gallahad en pleine action dans l’Eglise, et il n’avait pas forcément envie de subir ce genre de colère. Il s’attarda un moment sur le souvenir- Harry en action, chaque mouvement efficace et calculé alors même qu’il devait improviser, ses muscles tendus et visibles sous son costume…

Oh, et puis merde, il allait sauver Mr Pickles. Ou du moins ce qu’il en restait.

 

Avec un soupir, il reposa son livre et se leva pour récupérer le chien empaillé. Il se sentait ridicule, avec ce cadavre sous le bras. Un coup d’œil à la minuterie lui indiqua qu’il pouvait tout aussi bien partir maintenant, puisqu’il ne restait qu’environ dix minutes.

Finalement, personne n’était venu. Tant pis pour la maison. Il essaya de ne pas être déçu- il s’était préparé mentalement à revoir Harry, et l’autre préférait voir exploser ses biens plutôt que de venir lui faire face.

 

Il regretterait de ne jamais avoir connu toutes les histoires derrière les articles de journaux placardés dans le bureau de Harry, mais il ne regretterait pas le reste de la décoration, en particulier les papillons épinglés et encadrés au mur qui le mettaient presque aussi mal à l’aise que Mr Pickles. Le moins qu’on  puisse dire, c’est que le propriétaire des lieux avait des goûts plutôt décalés.

 

Le plus triste, c’est qu’il n’avait rien à récupérer dans la maison, vraiment. Il avait utilisé les affaires de Harry, n’avait pas apporté de touche personnelle. Il prit ses lunettes, se décida à récupérer le premier costume qui avait été fait sur mesure pour lui, quelques autres costumes qu’il avait volés à Harry ainsi que ses boutons de manchettes favoris avant de partir.

Il ne s’attarda pas à jeter un dernier coup d’œil à la maison- après tout, il était à peu près sûr que des heures d’enregistrement traînaient au quartier général, prêts à être visionnés en cas de nostalgie.

 

Les clefs trônaient sur le guéridon à l’entrée et il faillit les prendre par habitude avant de se rappeler qu’une fois la porte explosée, plus personne n’aurait besoin de clef pour entrer.

 

Il ouvrit la porte avec difficulté, les bras encombrés par Mr Pickles et ses costumes et s’arrêta net. En bas des marches, face au perron et l’air définitivement énervé, l’attendait Harry.

 

« On peut savoir où est-ce que tu comptais emmener mon chien ? »

 

Eggsy réprima un rire nerveux. Il posait une foutue bombe artisanale dans sa baraque, ils ne s’étaient pas vus depuis que Harry s’était pris une bastos en pleine tronche et il venait lui chercher des noises parce qu’il empêchait le poil de son con de clebs de roussir ?

 

« Tu as l’air en forme », il répliqua en se retenant d’ajouter « pour un type clamsé depuis des mois ». Il était plutôt fier de sa retenue- on dirait bien que sa formation à Kingsman avait fini par lui apprendre un truc ou deux, après tout.

Mais le fait est que Harry avait l’air d’à peu près tout sauf d’un homme ayant échappé de justesse et par des moyens encore à expliquer à une putain de balle 9mm. Il n’avait pas une mèche rebelle, pas une goutte de sueur indiquant qu’il soit venu dans la précipitation ; il avait même fait refaire un costume, l’enfoiré- probablement par un des tailleurs Kingsman.

Eggsy était vraiment le dernier mis au courant sur ce coup-là.

 

Sans lui répondre, Harry monta prestement les marches- Eggsy essaya de ne pas s’émerveiller devant la souplesse et la vivacité dont il faisait preuve, inattendues chez un homme de cet âge- et le dépassa, entrant de son pas vif et souple dans la maison.

 

« Harry, attends, il doit à peine rester deux minutes… »

 

« Amplement suffisant », répondit l’ancien agent avec assurance.

 

Merde. Il avait fait la bombe lui-même, et bien qu’elle soit artisanale, il doutait fortement qu’Harry puisse la neutraliser à temps. Ce con avait survécu un à une balle pour venir se faire péter la tronche par une bombe. Laissant sans plus de ménagement ses costumes et Mr Pickles sur le pas de la porte, il rattrapa Harry et l’agrippa par une manche pour l’arrêter.

 

« Laisse-moi faire, tu n’y arrivera pas tout seul. »

 

Harry lui jeta un regard noir, et Eggsy prit note de ne plus jamais mettre en doute les capacités de son mentor. Mais en attendant, il comptait pas refaire la tapisserie du salon avec ses entrailles, alors il se devait d’intervenir.

 

« Je suis sérieux, j’ai installé un des systèmes mis au point par Merlin dans l’horlogerie, tu pourras pas déconnecter ça comme ça… Il y a un code à entrer, aussi. »

 

 « Ou alors, tu pouvais aussi te dispenser d’utiliser les systèmes de minuterie de Merlin pour essayer de faire sauter notre maison à la première crise de nerfs venue. »

 

Ca eut le mérite de faire taire Eggsy. Pas la culpabilité d’utiliser à mauvais escient la technologie Kingsman, mais le fait que Harry réfère à la maison comme si elle leur appartenait à tous les deux. Comme s’ils avaient vécu ensemble depuis des mois- et après tout, c’était peut-être comme ça que Harry l’avait vécu, si il avait passé son temps à la surveiller et à venir y placer des petits mots.

Allez savoir ce que le vieux maniaque avait pu y faire quand Eggsy était pas là- les poussières, probablement. Il repoussa une vision de Harry dormant dans les mêmes draps que lui pendant qu’il était en mission et se pencha par-dessus son épaule pour voir comment il se débrouillait avec la bombe.

 

Il restait 45 secondes.

 

 

Définitivement pas assez longtemps pour qu’ils s’en sortent indemnes s’ils ne partaient pas maintenant.

Mais bien sûr, Harry préférait explorer les fils d’un air pensif, comme s’il avait tout le temps du monde devant lui. Ça commençait à  monter sur les nerfs d’Eggsy.

 

« Ecoute, si tu me laissais juste… »

 

Harry repoussa ses mains d’un geste indolent et tapota calmement le bon code du premier coup, du bout de la pulpe de ses doigts. La date d’anniversaire de Daisy.

 

Le salaud le connaissait mieux qu’il ne le pensait.

 

Le décompte s’arrêta à dix secondes et Harry se releva calmement, lissant les plis de son costume du plat des mains avant de lui faire face, le visage sévère.

 

« On ne peut pas dire que ce soit digne d’un gentleman », il nota d’un air réprobateur.

 

« Pas plus que d’espionner les gens. »

 

« Je veillais sur toi ! Avec raison, puisqu’à la première occasion tu essaies de filer avec Mr Pickles sous le bras ! »

 

Et voilà, Harry était de nouveau fixé sur la boule de poils empaillée. Il aurait vraiment besoin de revoir ses priorités.

 

« J’aurais très bien pu le foutre à la benne il y a des semaines, je croyais que t’étais mort, putain ! »

 

Les sourcils de Harry se froncèrent encore plus.

 

« J’apprécierais que tu n’utilises pas ce genre de langage, Eggsy. »

 

Le jeune homme ricana. C’était surréaliste.

 

« Et sinon quoi ? Tu vas encore disparaître ? »

 

« Ne pose pas des questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas connaître les réponses. Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir. J’ai vécu vingt ans ici, Eggsy ! Vingt ans ! Et si je ne m’abuse, je te dois déjà une belle réprimande pour avoir abandonné lors de l’examen final pour devenir Lancelot. »

 

C’était trop. Il l’emmerdait pour son chien empaillé, mais il aurait fallu que lui tire sur JB ?

 

«Va te faire foutre, Harry », il lança avant de tourner les talons. Il allait récupérer son chien, ses costumes et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds ici. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il avait prévu de faire avant qu’une poigne de fer ne saisisse son bras et ne l’arrête net.

 

« Ne me reparle plus jamais sur ce ton », lui ordonna Harry d’une voix grondante, rauque, envoyant des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Rien que sa voix criait que ce type était dangereux.

 

« Tu mériterais que je ne te reparle plus du tout, ouais », il rétorqua d’une voix moins ferme qu’il l’aurait voulu.

 

La poigne autour de son bras se raffermit encore, et il était presque sûr qu’il porterait la marque des doigts  de Harry le lendemain. Etrangement, cela ne le dérangea pas. Il décida que c’était parce qu’après la disparition de son mentor, il était prêt à recevoir n’importe quoi de sa part avec gratitude, y compris des bleus, aussi fou que ça puisse paraître.

C’était sûrement le soulagement qui parlait.

 

« Arrête de faire l’enfant, Eggsy. »

 

« Alors arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais mon père », il répondit du tac au tac, sans réfléchir au fait que le sujet était aussi sensible pour Harry que pour lui.

D’un coup sec sur son bras, Harry l’attira presque contre lui, son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, soudain menaçant. Le cœur d’Eggsy se mit à battre la chamade- il n’avait jamais eu besoin d’avoir peur de Harry jusque-là, mais il devait admettre que c’était une sensation grisante, sentir l’adrénaline monter en lui.

Il devrait peut-être provoquer le vieux un peu plus souvent. C’était encore mieux que sauter en parachute.

 

« Si j’avais été ton père, tu aurais reçu bien plus de fessées, crois-moi. »

 

« C’est ça, ta punition, si je te parle trop mal à ton goût? »

 

Il essaya d’employer un ton léger, d’avoir l’air moqueur, mais en réalité l’image qui venait de s’imposer à son esprit venait de faire monter sa température interne d’un coup. Bon, il avait peut-être un petit faible pour Harry le malmenant gentiment, mais ce n’était franchement pas la plus grande surprise de ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

Il pouvait tout à fait gérer la situation.

 

« Peut-être bien », répondit Harry d’un ton neutre, le fixant de son regard impénétrable, comme jaugeant sa réaction.

 

Ou alors, plus tentant, il pouvait laisser Harry gérer la situation. Situation qu’il avait l’air de l’avoir bien en main- d’ailleurs Eggsy allait finir par avoir la circulation du bras coupée, si ça continuait comme ça.

 

« Je sais pas, ça a l’air dangereux- à ton âge, tu ne risquerais pas de te fouler un muscle ? De te faire mal à la main ? », il lança d’un ton goguenard. « J’ai le fessier plutôt ferme. » Il cherchait à le provoquer, le pousser à bout. Il avait goûté un peu à cette adrénaline et en voulait plus, juste un peu plus.

 

Harry soupira, relâchant son bras- et d’un coup, la tension s’évanouit. Eggsy essaya de ne pas montrer sa déception alors qu’Harry reculait de quelques pas.

 

« Puisque tu comptais… te débarrasser de la maison, j’imagine que cela signifie que je peux revenir y vivre ? »

 

Eggsy déglutit.

 

« Avec moi ? »

 

« Je pensais que tu avais un autre endroit ou emménager, puisque tu étais si pressé de te défaire de mes murs. »

 

Eggsy baissa la tête. Non, pas vraiment. Cela dit il ne pouvait pas vraiment priver Harry de sa maison. L’autre sembla comprendre en regardant son visage tomber qu’il n’y avait pas vraiment pensé- qu’il avait agi impulsivement encore une fois.

 

« Je pourrais peut-être prendre ta chambre d’amis, le temps de me trouver un autre appartement ? »

 

Le visage de Harry se ferma.

 

« Non, j’ai moi-même un petit appartement. Je peux y rester encore un peu, je ne suis plus à quelques semaines près. Tu peux vivre ici le temps qu’il faudra pour te trouver un autre logement. Tu devrais voir si Merlin ne peut pas t’aider à chercher. »

 

Eggsy força un sourire. C’était très généreux de la part de Harry, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir un peu d’amertume en voyant à quel point l’autre était réticent à l’idée de partager le même espace que lui, même temporairement.

 

« Merci, Harry », il lâcha faiblement.

 

Quelques politesses plus tard, Harry repartait avec Mr Pickles pour son mystérieux appartement, comme s’il était simplement venu pour prendre le thé, comme s’ils ne s’étaient séparés que la veille- Eggsy essaya de ne pas se vexer du fait qu’il ne lui ait pas dit où ledit appartement se trouvait. Cela lui retirait l’opportunité de venir provoquer Harry chez lui.

 

Cela dit, les caméras étaient encore en place, et il était tout à fait possible que la surveillance continue…

 

Jamais il n’aurait imaginé qu’il puisse avoir des retrouvailles avec Harry, et encore moins d’aussi étranges, mais il avait découvert qu’il voulait vraiment, vraiment provoquer encore le genre de réaction que son mentor avait eu quand il ne lui avait pas parlé suffisamment correctement à son goût. Ce snob.

Il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait ressenti une telle montée d’adrénaline, une excitation bien supérieure à celle qu’il pouvait ressentir même dans les missions les plus risquées. Le pourquoi, il s’en foutait, il savait juste qu’il voulait ressentir ça à nouveau.

 

Et si pour ça il devait provoquer Harry de toutes les manières possibles, il n’hésiterait pas à la faire. Il savait très bien se comporter comme un petit con, et il n’allait pas hésiter à faire bon usage de ce petit talent.

 

Harry Hart avait intérêt à bien profiter de ses derniers jours de repos, parce que ce qui l’attendait n’allait pas être triste.

 

Parce qu’après tout… Il lui devait déjà une punition pour avoir échoué à devenir Lancelot.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les enfants, ça se précise. Encore un chapitre court, et au total avec les cinq, ça devrait faire dans les 15-20K.  
> Vous voilà prévenus.
> 
> Je compte également le traduire en anglais, si jamais quelqu'un peut beta dans cette langue?...
> 
> Bonne lecture!

 

 

« Comment ça, sans te faire renvoyer ? »

 

Merlin arborait son air le plus suspicieux, et il avait raison. Eggsy cherchait définitivement des ennuis, mais absolument pas du genre que Merlin soupçonnait. Il aurait dû poser la question plus tôt, avant que Merlin n'aie eu sa cinquième tasse de café et ne se réveille complètement. Ces foutus agents de Kingsman étaient trop parano pour être bernés facilement.

 

« Ouais, par exemple si je fais une connerie en mission, j’aimerais pas me faire jeter après. C’est pour ça, je voudrais connaître les limites. »

 

Il énonça sa demande avec son air le plus innocent et essaya de passer pour le parfait agent, cherchant à ne surtout pas faire d’erreur. La tête que faisait Merlin l’avertit qu’il passait plutôt pour  quelqu’un préparant un sale coup, et ne voulant pas accuser le choc de trop de remontrances derrière.

Il blâmait totalement Harry. C’était son mentor, il aurait dû lui apprendre à avoir une meilleure poker-face. Et aussi, il n’aurait pas dû lui parler de punition.

Il aurait dû se douter que ça titillerait quelqu’un comme Eggsy.

 

« Que les choses soient claires. Tu es un agent Kingsman. Tu ne fais pas de conneries en mission, sinon tu ne finiras pas viré, mais tué. »

 

Il baissa la tête pour ravaler sa déception et tenta d’avoir l’air penaud. Merlin n’y crut pas un instant.

 

« Pas de conneries. Pas la moindre. Tu exécutes les ordres, tu mènes la mission à bien et tu rentres. C’est ce pour quoi on t’a entraîné. », il ajouta en tapotant son épaule.

 

Eggsy hocha la tête et quitta le bureau. Il aurait dû s’en douter, envoyer Roxy demander à sa place. Elle était connue pour suivre les règles à la lettre, Merlin aurait cru à un excès de zèle. Quoi qu’il en dise, il devait bien y avoir quelques règles inscrites quelque part, et certaines devaient être possibles à enfreindre sans grosse remontrance… Mais ce plan tombait à l’eau. Il décida qu’il allait rentrer chez lui à pied, ça l’occuperait. Il fallait qu’il trouve des idées pour provoquer un peu Harry, mais en dehors de ses missions pour Kingsman. Et puis Merlin avait raison, ça aurait pu être une idée un peu dangereuse.

Il se demanda si Merlin savait qu’il avait failli faire sauter la maison de Harry- ça expliquerait le regard encore plus réprobateur que d’habitude.

 

D’un pas rapide, il parcourut les rues le séparant de la maison, essayant de trouver ce qui ferait tiquer son ancien mentor. Remplacer tous ses thés de snob par des vieux sachets individuels sous plastique ? Non, le temps qu’Harry revienne chez lui et s’en aperçoive, Eggsy serait mort d’impatience.

Peut-être qu’il devrait essayer de trouver où le vieux vivait, et lui faire la totale des farces d’Halloween- Œufs et farine sur sa voiture, papier toilettes dans ses arbres… Mais s’il s’agissait d’un appartement, la voiture était peut-être dans un garage sous-terrain, et il n’avait probablement pas d’arbres.

Il pourrait toujours kidnapper Mr Pickles, mais il tenait à sa vie. Non, il fallait trouver mieux que ça.

 

Ce n’est qu’en arrivant devant chez lui- non, chez Harry, qu’il trouva la solution évidente.

 

Pour se faire punir, il faut désobéir à un ordre direct. De préférence de manière outrageusement voyante. Justement,  Harry lui en avait donné un en lui demandant de trouver un autre appartement, lui conseillant de demander l’aide de Merlin, même. C’était une volonté plutôt claire- une volonté contre laquelle il pouvait aller facilement et sans provoquer de catastrophe.

 

Il allait s’installer dans sa maison. Définitivement. Fini le temps où il n’osait pas toucher à la déco- il fit demi-tour avant même d’entrer dans la maison et fila acheter de quoi la redécorer à son goût.

 

Pour peu que Harry regarde toujours les enregistrements caméras, il allait avoir une drôle de surprise d’ici peu.

 

 

______________________

 

 

Les papillons sous verre prenaient une place dingue dans la poubelle, et il regretta de ne pas les avoir retirés de sous leur cadre pour pouvoir encadrer ses posters avec ensuite. Seulement, ce n’était vraiment pas le bon format.

Tant pis, les éboueurs finiraient bien par l’en débarrasser. Il était plutôt fier de lui : dans le bureau trônaient fièrement des articles de journal correspondant à ses propres missions, côtoyant ceux de Harry. Le mélange était selon lui de très bon goût- par contre, il n’aurait pas dû ajouter ce siège ikea de l’autre côté du bureau.

Il avait eu dans l’idée de pouvoir faire face à Harry s’il revenait, de pouvoir travailler ensemble sur le même bureau, mais le maudit siège lui tuait le dos et il avait fini par réutiliser celui de Harry.

 

D’ailleurs, ce n’était pas garanti que Harry revienne vivre tant qu’il était ici- ce n’était que de la spéculation, et aussi une sorte de fantasme qu’il cultivait.

 

Depuis qu’il savait que Harry était de retour, il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de voir la maison sous un nouveau jour, s’imaginant son mentor avec lui dans chaque pièce : le matin prenant son thé avec lui, comme ils l’avaient fait une fois- Eggsy était resté la nuit dans la chambre d’amis alors qu’il s’était attardé un peu trop longtemps la veille au soir.

Il s’imaginait le croiser en sortant de la douche, Harry uniquement vêtu d’une serviette nouée autour de la taille.

Il s’imaginait Harry le plaquer contre un mur avec force et colère après qu’il ait cassé par « inadvertance » un de ses précieux vases, une image qui lui provoquait immanquablement une érection.

 

Bref, Eggsy avait passé un certain temps à se  masturber, ces derniers jours.

 

Il fallait qu’il trouve une solution, et la solution idéale était de retrouver cette tension avec Harry et d’obtenir enfin ce qu’il voulait.

 

C’est probablement ce qui le poussa à poser ses affaires un peu partout dans l’appartement, et notamment sa collection de CD ainsi qu’une stéréo sur la sacro-sainte étagère habituellement réservée à Mr Pickles.

 

Le premier jour passa, sans nouvelles de Harry, et Eggsy changea le lendemain les housses des canapés. Il ne supportait pas leur aspect vieillot.

Quarante-huit heures plus tard, il avait déménagé tous ses vieux joggings et jeans dans l’armoire de Harry. En y repensant, il aurait pu faire ça plus tôt, quand il avait emménagé après l’attaque de Valentine.

Toujours un gros silence radio, et quand Roxy était passée le voir elle avait jeté un regard plein de jugement sur les changements évidents de décoration, mais n’avait rien dit. Pourtant, Eggsy ne lui avait pas mentionné sa rencontre avec Harry- il en déduit que quelqu’un d’autre l’avait avertie.

Il ne se faisait pas d’illusions : dans une agence d’espionnage, il était très difficile de garder un secret. Le fait qu’Harry ait pu lui cacher le fait qu’il soit en vie pendant si longtemps était la preuve de son talent.

 

Mais encore une fois, Eggsy n’avait pas vraiment mis en doute sa mort. Il n’avait pas cherché, enfermé dans la douleur de la perte. Il essaya de ne pas culpabiliser, mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir le besoin d’être puni d’une manière ou d’une autre par Harry pour ça. Il ne pouvait pas s’imaginer la réaction de son mentor en voyant qu’Eggsy n’avait pas remis en question une seule fois ce qu’on lui avait dit- même s’il n’y avait pas eu d’enterrement, pas d’article dans le journal.

Pour cette faute, il ne voyait pas de pardon possible. Il voulait que Harry le marque à vie pour lui rappeler chaque jour à quel point il avait agi légèrement, naïvement. Cela dit, si cette marque pouvait se présenter sous la forme d’une douleur au postérieur renouvelée avec soin au quotidien, ce serait parfait.

 

Il réalisa soudain qu’il ne savait pas s’il voulait que cette douleur vienne du fait d’être baisé si fort qu’il ne pourrait plus s’assoir sans le sentir, où s’il voulait une marque plus concrète, et liée plus directement au concept de punition.

 

Pour se changer les idées et éviter d’avoir à se branler pour la seconde fois dans la journée, il décida de continuer ses travaux de redécoration. Il ne voulait pas tout changer- il appréciait la plupart des choses ici, mais il voulait aussi y apposer la trace de son passage.

 

Peut-être que si Harry finissait par le virer manu militari, il conserverait les modifications apportées. Peut-être qu’il penserait à Eggsy.

 

Il acheta un nouveau set de draps. S’il les choisit en fonction du teint de Harry, en imaginant la manière dont ils feraient ressortir sa peau, c’était son problème. Personne ne le saurait.

 

Une semaine plus tard, il en avait terminé avec ses rénovations et il n’avait toujours pas eu vent de son mentor, quand Merlin l’appela pour l’envoyer en mission en Russie. Rien de bien palpitant, mais Eggsy était tout de même réticent à l’idée de partir, ayant peur de rater une visite de Harry, ce qui était ridicule étant donné que l’autre avait un accès caméra qui l’informerait de l’absence de Gallahad.

 

Et c’était sans compter sur le fait que Merlin lui parlait peut-être des affaires Kingsman et l’informerait peut-être qu’une mission en Russie avait nécessité son départ.

 

Ce n’était que pour quelques jours, il essaya de se rassurer en partant. La mission était relativement simple et il était donc le seul agent envoyé sur le terrain. Il fallait récupérer le plus d’informations possibles sur un membre de la mafia Norvégienne lors d’un meeting avec des truands russes, et Eggsy savait qu’il avait une plage de temps limitée pour agir.

 

C’est juste qu’il n’aimait pas quitter Harry- à chaque fois, il était persuadé qu’il n’allait pas le revoir. Après qu’il ait dégommé la bande de son beau-père dans le bar, Eggsy n’avait pas arrêté de penser à ce type, et pourtant il était sûr qu’il l’avait vu pour la dernière fois ce jour-là.

Quand Harry était parti interroger le professeur Arnold et avait été pris dans l’explosion de la puce, Eggsy s’était encore une fois demandé s’il allait le revoir.

Et c’était sans mentionner la mission à l’Eglise.

 

C’est donc avec en tête l’objectif de finir sa mission au plus vite, et de rentrer fissa, qu’il partit en Russie.

 

Ce qui n’était pas toujours évident quand la mission tournait autour de la collecte d’informations. Mais Eggsy avait ses méthodes : techniquement, Merlin ne lui avait pas imposé de _modus operanti_ , alors il considéra qu’il avait carte blanche.

Justement, cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas pu utiliser son fusil sniper. Il choisit un fusil M21 et se plaça sur le toit faisant face à la chambre d’hôtel de sa cible norvégienne ; une heure après, la cible était exécutée, la suite royale qu’il occupait fouillée de fond en comble et Eggsy ramenait plus d’informations qu’il n’en aurait jamais obtenu en usant de discrétion.

 

Merlin l’engueula profusément pendant tout le voyage de retour, soi-disant qu’il n’était pas censé tuer ce con de mafieux qui passait pourtant sa vie bien près des fenêtres pour un type qui voulait continuer à vivre ; mais au moins il avait accompli la mission en un temps record- en comptant le transport, moins de vingt-quatre heures.

Et pour Eggsy, c’était le principal.

 

Après un bref rapport, il fila chez lui- impatient d’être de nouveau sous l’œil de Harry, face à ses caméras, sous  sa surveillance.

Il avait encore à taper de la paperasse pour justifier la mort de sa cible, mais il avait décidé de le faire depuis son bureau plutôt que depuis le quartier général. Il monta directement au bureau en sifflotant et se mit à la tâche.

Pendant dix bonnes minutes il travailla sans relâche, mais au bout d’un moment il sentit un sentiment de malaise l’envahir. Quelque chose dans la pièce semblait différent, n’allait pas. Il essaya de se concentrer sur son rapport- c’était sûrement qu’il n’était pas encore habitué aux changements qu’il avait apporté au bureau. Il devait juste prendre le temps de s’ajuster à voir ses propres  affiches de journal encadrés au mur… Il releva la tête soudainement, le souffle coupé.

Il les avait affichés sans formalité, et certainement pas encadrés proprement.

 

Et il ne connaissait qu’un seul maniaque suffisamment snob pour faire attention à ce genre de détail- Harry. Harry Hart était venu ici, avait vu les modifications apportées par Eggsy et au lieu de tout virer, avait soigneusement encadré les articles.

 

Il se leva, le cœur battant et le rapport complètement oublié, et fonça dans la pièce la plus proche : la chambre. Ses affaires avaient été parfaitement pliées, ses vieux joggings repassés au lieu d’être roulés en boule au fond d’un des tiroirs. Les draps semblaient les mêmes. Il les toucha du doigt, émerveillé que Harry les ai laissés- et non, au toucher ils étaient différents. La couleur était la même, mais ceux-là étaient en coton égyptien, indiquait l’étiquette.

 

Il avait du mal à y croire. Harry avait dû passer un temps fou à préparer ça. Il y avait mis du temps, avait guetté son heure, attendu qu’Eggsy soit en mission pour tout installer. Mais plus que ça, ce qui le touchait était la signification du geste : Eggsy avait voulu le provoquer, mais Harry l’avait accepté. Harry lui avait fait une place dans son foyer.

 

Il descendit les marches en trombe pour voir s’il y avait eu d’autres modifications dans le salon et la cuisine, et s’arrêta net en voyant Harry installé dans un des fauteuils du salon, lisant très calmement, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Cette démonstration de flegme était typique de lui, et était ce qui donnait le plus envie à Eggsy de lui faire perdre les pédales, de le voir à nouveau hors de contrôle, sauvage, violent.

 

« Harry », il salua. L’autre continua de lire tranquillement, termina sa page avant de se lever- ses longues jambes en se décroisant révélant une paire de chaussettes Titi et Grosminet- et de lui tendre la main d’une manière plutôt formelle pour quelqu’un portant des personnages de Cartoon sur les chevilles.

 

« Eggsy ».

 

Le contact fut bref et Eggsy regretta que la poigne de Harry ne soit pas plus ferme, ne l’enserre pas. Au moins, il put sentir brièvement l’odeur de son eau de cologne, un bref réconfort. Harry lui avait manqué.

 

« Tu as pas changé les housses de canapé », il remarqua avec un sourire, pour se distraire.

 

« Elle étaient, étonnamment, de bon goût. »

 

« Merci… » Eggsy hasarda, sentant que ce n’était pas totalement un compliment. Il essaya de voir si Mr Pickles était revenu à sa place, mais la porte était fermée. Impossible de savoir si Harry comptait revenir vivre ici, alors. Pas sans demander ouvertement, et Eggsy se demanda si ce n’était pas fait exprès. En bon Kingsman, il décida de ne pas tomber dans un piège aussi grossier ; ce serait aussi absurde que si Harry lui demandait s’il avait décidé d’emménager ici.

 

Certaines choses allaient sans dire.

 

En revanche, certaines questions restaient à poser.

 

« Comment tu as su que j’aurais fini ma mission aussi tôt ? »

 

« J’ai bien peur que Merlin insiste pour que je réintègre Kingsman, et ne me tienne au courant des missions en cours. »

 

Foutu Merlin. Ce type tirait toutes les ficelles. Eggsy leva brièvement les yeux vers la bibliothèque où trônait habituellement une caméra. Elle avait disparu. Harry revenait vivre ici, avec lui, donc.

 

« Heureusement, il a pas l’air de vouloir filmer ta vie privée », il ironisa en indiquant l’espace vide du menton. Cela arracha un sourire à Harry.

 

« Cela fait longtemps que Merlin n’a plus accès à ces caméras. »

 

« Et pourquoi ? »

 

« Parce que tu te promenais nu après ta douche entre la salle de bains et la chambre », Harry expliqua d’un ton neutre, imperturbable.

 

Eggsy avala sa salive. Merlin n’avait plus accès à ces caméras, mais Harry les avait laissées.

 

« Et j’imagine que tu les avais laissées juste pour ma protection. »

 

« Evidemment », répondit Harry posément. « Je n’aurais jamais profité de ma position pour faire quoi que ce soit qui puisse te mettre mal à l’aise. »

 

« Je suis assez à l’aise à poil », Eggsy rétorqua sans réfléchir. Merde. Bon, maintenant qu’il l’avait sorti, autant mettre le paquet. « Tu t’en apercevras bien assez tôt, maintenant que tu es de retour. »

 

« Je crains de devoir mettre en place certaines règles. Pour commencer, je compte bien récupérer ma chambre. »

 

Eggsy plissa les yeux. Non, ça n’allait pas du tout. Il préférait largement partager un lit. Après tout, ça devait être quelque chose qui devait arriver, parfois, en missions. Non ? Un partage de couche platonique. Entre agents. Sans arrière-pensée. Tout à fait faisable.

 

« J’ai cassé le sommier du lit de la chambre d’amis », il mentit. « C’est bête », il ajouta de son air le plus innocent.

 

« Tu sais que tes sourcils se lèvent tout seuls, quand tu mens ? » demanda Harry sur le ton de la conversation.

 

« Je peux toujours aller chercher une machette et m’en occuper maintenant », il proposa. « Mais on devrait peut-être le garder intact, pour si jamais Roxy décide de passer la nuit. »

 

Harry ôta ses lunettes et se pinça l’arête du nez.

 

« J’aimerais mettre une chose au clair. Je ne compte pas te toucher, Eggsy. »

 

« Je fais des cauchemars la nuit », il répliqua. C’était vrai, et Harry le savait, comme il savait que c’était un prétexte. Mais Eggsy savait qu’il n’aurait jamais le courage de souligner le fait que c’était un prétexte, parce que les cauchemars étaient tous liés à lui, et au jour où il avait cru le voir mourir sur le parvis de cette foutue église.

La culpabilité, comme Eggsy le pensait, l’empêcha de protester.

 

« Bien. Mais à la moindre incartade, tu retournes dans la chambre d’amis. »

 

Eggsy nota mentalement de mettre la machette sous le sommier à portée de main, au cas où, et lui sourit. Harry savait pourtant comme il était mauvais à suivre les ordres. C’était, à son avis, sa première erreur. Il finirait par craquer.

 

« Tope-là ! »

 

« Non, Eggsy, je ne fais pas ce genre de chose. »

 

Il haussa les épaules. Il s’en moquait bien, parce que ce soir, il dormirait à côté de Harry. Dans des draps en coton Egyptien.

 

Pour lui, ce n’était que la confirmation que désobéir ne lui apporterait dans la vie que de très, très bonnes choses.

Il avait hâte de mettre cette théorie en pratique.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon.

Le comportement d’Eggsy au lit était exemplaire et pour le moment correspondait parfaitement aux attentes de Harry. Comme tout ancien délinquant qui se respecte, il savait exactement quelles étaient les limites à franchir et celles à éviter, et comment respecter un certain équilibre dans ses transgressions pour ne pas faire fuir sa proie.

 

Il savait qu’il fallait commencer doucement, où alors Harry allait le renvoyer chez sa mère fissa et tous ses plans tomberaient à l’eau.

 

Ses nuits étaient donc remplies de frustration intense, de draps doux comme une caresse contre sa peau, éveillant ses nerfs à chaque mouvement. L’odeur d’eau de cologne hors de prix envahissant peu à peu le lit n’aidait pas, mais il tenait bon et se masturbait extrêmement bruyamment dans la salle de bain adjacente pour compenser.

 

Cela ne l’empêchait pas chaque matin de se réveiller avec une érection presque douloureuse. Se retenir de se presser contre le corps endormi de Harry était une véritable épreuve, d’autant que l’ambiance domestique dans laquelle ils vivaient couplée à son esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil rendait la tentation d’autant plus grande. Mais Eggsy était un Kingsman et avait résisté à de épreuves autrement plus difficiles, alors il patientait. Il patientait, réveillait Harry avec ses gémissements à peine couverts par le bruit de l’eau et sortait immanquablement de la salle de bains sans se sécher, une serviette mal nouée autour de la taille.

Si parfois elle tombait, eh bien, ce n’était pas sa faute. Il espérait juste que Harry appréciait la vue.

 

Il n’aurait jamais imaginé que son mentor était du genre à traîner au lit, mais soit il en avait pris l’habitude suite à sa retraite anticipée, soit c’était son âge qui le rattrapait ; en tout cas, Eggsy était toujours le premier levé et le temps de se préparer Harry était encore couché, luttant contre le sommeil pour s’éveiller.

C’était la chose la plus adorable au monde, voir Harry avec des yeux plissés par le sommeil.

 

Maintenant, Eggsy avait non seulement envie de se faire prendre contre un mur, mais en plus de cela il avait soudain comme un besoin physique d’être enveloppé dans la chaleur et les bras de Harry et ne plus en bouger. On ne pouvait pas dire que son cas s’améliorait.

 

C’est aussi pour ça qu’il ne tentait rien la nuit avec Harry- il avait autant envie d’être puni que de plaire, satisfaire. Il voulait séduire Harry, et aussi le déstabiliser assez pour lui faire perdre tout contrôle. Il voulait tout à la fois, tout de Harry, tout ce qu'il pouvait lui offrir.

 

Les premiers jours, il se tint donc à carreau, déjà émerveillé à l’idée de partager ses journées, son lit, cette maison avec son mentor. C’était déjà comme un rêve devenu réalité et il savourait ça au maximum avant de passer à l’action.

 

Mais les choses étaient calmes à Kingsman, trop calmes pour lui, et il commençait à tourner en rond, désœuvré. Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de penser à toutes les petites conneries qu’il pourrait faire pour provoquer Harry, et immanquablement, trois jours plus tard il craqua.

Ce n’était rien, pour commencer ; un soir, il se contenta de laisser traîner ses habits après d’être déshabillé. Harry poussa un soupir.

 

« Tu n’as pas eu de  mission depuis des jours, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu es trop fatigué pour plier des affaires ? »

 

« Excuse-moi, monsieur Maniaque, je m’en occuperai demain matin. »

 

Il cherchait très clairement à pousser Harry hors de ses gonds.

 

« J’aime autant que tu t’en occupe maintenant. »

 

« Fais-le, toi, si ça te dérange tellement », il répondit nonchalamment en s’installant au lit. Harry, qui était déjà couché et devait vouloir rester confortablement sous les couettes, gronda.

 

« Je ne suis pas ta mère, Eggsy. »

 

« Je sais, je sais, sans ça j’aurais reçu une correction depuis longtemps. »

 

D’ailleurs, ça commençait à l’énerver. Pourquoi Harry était si buté ? Il voyait bien dans son regard, quand il le regardait s’habiller, que l’autre le désirait tout autant. Il n’y avait vraiment aucune raison pour qu’ils ne s’amusent pas un peu.

 

« Eggsy… » menaça Harry. « On en a déjà parlé. »

 

« Ça ne t’a pas trop dérangé l’autre fois. J’ai porté de délicieuses marques au bras pendant trois jours. Ça me faisait penser à toi », il répondit en s’étalant un peu plus dans le lit, un de ses pieds cognant le tibia de Harry, qui déglutit bruyamment.

Ah ! Il n’était pas si indifférent que ça.

 

Mais au lieu de le réprimander, il se leva et plia consciencieusement ses affaires, y compris son caleçon.

 

« Tu vas plier mes habits chaque soir, si je les laisse encore traîner ? »

 

« Tu préfèrerais que je les jette, pour t’apprendre ta leçon ? »

 

« Tu sais ce que je préfèrerais », il marmonna en regardant Harry rejoindre le lit. L’autre ne répondit pas et éteignit la lumière.

 

Frustré et insatisfait, Eggsy n’avait pas sommeil. Il se tourna et retourna dans le lit, butant parfois contre Harry parce qu’il n’y avait pas de raison pour que son mentor dorme si lui n’y arrivait pas. Sérieusement, il ne demandait pourtant pas grand-chose !

Ce n’est pas comme si ça avait eu l’air d’une corvée, la dernière fois que Harry l’avait remis en place. Il ne supportait pas cette nouvelle attitude passive.

 

« Harry, je n’arrive pas à dormir », il chuchota en voyant que l’autre ne réagissait pas à ses bousculades.

 

« Je n’aurais jamais deviné », rétorqua sèchement le brun.

 

« J’ai froid aux pieds », il mentit en les collant à ceux de Harry, juste par plaisir de l’emmerder et un peu pour voir s’il pouvait faire sursauter le très digne monsieur Hart. Malheureusement, comme ses pieds étaient parfaitement tièdes, il ne tira aucune réaction de son partenaire de lit.

 

Harry resta allongé passivement, laissant Eggsy frotter ses pieds aux siens un moment avant de l’interrompre en les emprisonnant entre ses deux chevilles.

 

« Arrêtes de gigoter. »

 

C’était un ordre direct, mais cette fois Eggsy n’avait aucune envie de désobéir.  Quelque chose d’autoritaire et de puissant dans la voix ferme d’Harry venait de lui rendre la gorge sèche et le cœur battant.

Ou alors c’était le fait d’avoir les pieds enserrés, prisonniers, qui le satisfaisait et soulageait un peu de cette envie d’être remis en place qui le démangeait depuis maintenant trop longtemps.

 

Soudain, il se sentait pile à sa place. Il n’osa même pas répondre de peur de rompre le charme, de peur que Harry ne relâche son emprise sur ses pieds ; une peur d’être abandonné et encore laissé sur sa faim qu’il l’empêchait de bouger, voire même de respirer trop fort.

 

Il resta de longues minutes dans le noir, et Harry ne bougeait toujours pas, son emprise très ferme sur lui et son corps pourtant toujours aussi éloigné d’Eggsy. C’était loin d’une étreinte romantique au lit ; le contact était ferme mais se concentrait sur une toute petite zone de leurs corps.

C’était comme une gorgée d’eau fraîche offerte à quelqu’un mourant de soif dans le désert : il était reconnaissant comme il l’avait rarement été mais ne pouvait s’empêcher d’avoir besoin de plus. Seulement, il savait qu’en demandant plus maintenant, on risquait de lui retirer le peu qu’il avait déjà.

 

Il s’endormit donc comme cela, les pieds entremêlés aux jambes de Harry, sentant les fins poils de ses chevilles chatouiller ses orteils, sentant les os fins se presser contre les siens- et il sut que peut-être la pression, à la longue, permettrait de laisser une précieuse marque bleutée sur ses pieds.

Il sombra dans le sommeil et rêva de Harry marquant encore une fois son corps.

 

 

                                     ________________________________

 

 

Il se réveilla seul, frustré, Harry déjà levé et parti faire son footing matinal. Sur le moment, il pensa avoir dormi plus tard que d’habitude, mais un coup d’œil à son réveil lui indiqua que c’était encore une fois l’autre qui avait préféré fuir.

 

Encore mal réveillé, il jeta un œil à ses pieds : l’un d’entre eux portait un léger bleu sur le côté, là où l’os de la cheville de Harry l’avait enserré si fort hier. C’était déjà un réconfort. Pour pouvoir faire un bleu sans cogner directement, il avait fallu qu’ils passent une grande partie de la nuit dans cette position- peut-être même toute la nuit.

C’était peut-être ce qui avait fait fuir Harry du lit si tôt.

 

Cela devait s’arrêter, il n’en pouvait plus de voir son aîné l’éviter. Eggsy voulait des résultats, et il se moquait bien de la subtilité. Il prit une douche rapide, décida de rester pieds nus toute la journée pour mettre en avant la marque qu’il portait avec fierté.

Il voulait être marqué par Harry, il voulait être sien, complètement. Il ne voulait certainement pas être son colocataire, ou son protégé, et il allait tout faire pour que cela se sache sans méprise possible.

 

C’est ainsi que quand Harry rentra de son footing, il tomba sur Eggsy en train de couper les griffes de JB.

 

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas lui faire les griffes, même si cela risquait d’abimer les meubles ? »

 

Eggsy haussa les épaules et remonta sa manche droite, dévoilant une petite marque de griffure.

 

« J’ai voulu le prendre dans mes bras, et voilà où ça m’a mené. Je ne tiens pas à être marqué par qui que ce soit d’autre que toi », il annonça d’une voix posée. Harry resta quelques secondes sur le pas de la porte, encore essoufflé et probablement un peu sous le choc de ce qu’il venait d’entendre.

 

« Je ne t’ai jamais marqué. Sauf si tu considères le médaillon que je t’avais offert comme… »

 

« En fait, si », Eggsy l’interrompit. « Des bleus au bras l’autre jour, comme je te l'ai déjà dit hier et un bleu au pied hier soir. Je sais que c’est pas énorme, mais je pense qu’on a quand même un bon début… »

 

« Je t’ai déjà dit que je ne comptais pas te toucher. »

 

« Si tu ne comptes pas me griffer, je vois pas pourquoi JB y aurait droit non plus. »

 

« Tu es ridicule », jeta Harry en montant dans la salle de bains, mais avec sa voix toujours sans souffle d’avoir couru, les mots perdaient considérablement de leur impact et Eggsy décida d’y voir un encouragement.

 

Il remit en place son plan A : être un merdeux méritant une bonne leçon et prier pour que Harry ne résiste pas trop longtemps. Rien que ce bref échange lui avait mis l’eau à la bouche. Rien que d’imaginer Harry le griffer- dans n’importe quelles circonstances…

Il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ressentir un petit frisson le long de sa colonne vertébrale en imaginant Harry lui le dos griffant au lit, apposant sa marque à coups de dents sur son corps, le retournant brutalement pour le baiser, laissant une trainée de suçons le long de son dos, Une main fermement posée sur l’arrondi d’une de ses fesses…

 

Il dut interrompre ses pensées pour éviter de devoir prendre une seconde douche, mais son objectif était de plus en plus clair dans sa tête.

 

Eggsy savait exactement ce qu’il  voulait.

 

Et pour l’obtenir, il devrait lutter. Et surtout, il allait devoir demander de l’aide à Merlin. Après tout, ce sale cachottier lui devait bien une ou deux faveurs.

 

C’est ainsi que Harry et Eggsy furent convoqués un quartier général de Kingsman le lendemain, chargés de chaperonner l’épreuve de saut en parachute des dernières recrues.

Seulement, à la suggestion d’Eggsy, leurs performances seraient sûrement meilleures si deux agents les accompagnaient lors du saut. Ce n’était absolument pas comme cela que se déroulait l’épreuve habituellement, justement parce que les recrues n’agiraient pas naturellement, et tenteraient plutôt d’impressionner les agents sur place.

Mais Merlin en devait une à Eggsy, et Harry n’allait jamais à l’encontre d’un ordre  de  mission Kingsman quel qu’il soit, alors ils montèrent dans l’hélicoptère avec les autres- Harry toujours dans son costume ridicule, qui serait probablement fichu et bon à jeter une fois l’épreuve terminée, et Eggsy dans un jogging qu’il n’avait pas peur de voir couvert de boue. Ils formaient une drôle de paire, si les regards jetés par les recrues étaient une indication.

Le principal, aux yeux d’Eggsy,  était que Harry jetait des regards positivement meurtriers à son jogging, estimant probablement que des agents Kingsman devaient se montrer sous leur meilleur jour pour les recrues. Eggsy espérait que cela lui vaudrait une petite remontrance, mais hormis les regards lourds de sens, Harry ne dit rien. Peut-être qu’il réservait ça pour quand ils seraient seuls, à la maison ?

 

Ils regardèrent les recrues sauter l’une après l’autre et y allèrent en dernier. Avant de sauter, Eggsy murmura :

 

« Tu sais que pour cette épreuve quelqu’un n’a  pas de parachute, hein ? »

 

Harry secoua la tête d’un air supérieur. « Non, c’est juste ce qu’ils leur font croire. Je pensais que tu savais cela. »

 

« Je ne pense pas que l’expérience soit complètement utile sans ce risque tout de même », il répliqua avant d’arracher son parachute, de le jeter dehors et de sauter dans la foulée.

 

Il entendit vaguement Harry crier son nom avant de sauter le rejoindre, mais le vent noyait tout.

 

Il l’avait fait. Il avait sauté sans parachute, et il était maintenant entièrement à la merci de Harry. Il ne s’était jamais senti aussi heureux et libre de toute sa vie ; il se mit à rire. Dans son oreillette, Merlin lui rappela qu’il était complètement givré.

C’est juste que Merlin ne savait pas comme lui qu’il pouvait avoir entièrement foi en Harry. Rien ne lui arriverait, et encore moins lors d’un simple exercice d’entraînement, tant que Harry était là pour veiller sur lui.

 

Les mètres défilaient, envolés, comme les cris de Harry. Eggsy se laissa tomber sans essayer d’attraper les mains des candidats affolés tentant de former un cercle au milieu duquel il tomba, Harry à sa poursuite. Ils devaient être encore à six cent mètres de hauteur, tout allait bien.

 

Enfin, il ressentit à nouveau l’adrénaline qu’il avait tant cherchée. Une grippe ferme sur chacun de ses bras, et un ordre crié pour être certain d’être entendu : « Noues tes jambes autour de moi ! ».

Ils étaient fermement enlacés, de face, il était dans les bras de Harry, son corps recroquevillé autour de celui de son mentor comme un octopus en chute libre. C’était le plus beau moment de sa vie.

 

Avant de déployer le parachute, il sentit Harry le serrer de toutes ses forces pour le maintenir contre lui malgré le choc, et il réussit. A moins de deux cent mètres de hauteur.

Evidemment, il réussit. Eggsy n’en avait jamais douté.

 

Bientôt, ils flottèrent paisiblement au-dessus de la cible pendant que le groupe, là-haut, avait complètement dévié en relâchant leurs parachutes trop tôt ou en essayant d’attraper la main de membres trop éloignés. Eggsy relâcha un rire libre, heureux comme jamais avec Harry l’enserrant de ses membres fermes, comme s’il n’allait jamais le relâcher. Ils avaient encore deux cent mètres de chute très douce pour en profiter, savourer cet instant.

 

Il essaya de lui faire partager son hilarité :

 

« Imagine mes bleus demain ! »

 

Harry soupira et laissa son front reposer contre l’épaule d’Eggsy dans un geste d’abandon.

 

« La prochaine fois, essaie de rester en vie jusqu’au lendemain, espèce de kamikaze. »

 

Cela ne fit rien pour calmer les rires d’Egssy. Il se sentait libre et heureux. Il laissa le parachute les déposer au cœur même de la cible, sans effort, pour se séparer de Harry. Honnêtement, ce n’était que parce que Merlin les y attendait, prêt à noter les prestations des jeunes recrues.

 

« Tu essayais de battre un nouveau record, Eggsy ? » il demanda de sa voix calme, sans lever les yeux de son petit carnet sur lequel il devait sûrement inscrire un nouveau record, quoi qu’il en dise.

« Nan, juste vérifier que Galllahad était pas trop rouillé », il lança avec un sourire.

 

 

« Ne m’appelle pas comme ça », le reprit Harry d’un ton sec. « Je ne suis plus Gallahad. »

 

Merlin les interrompit : « Si vous pouviez régler vos problèmes de couple avant que les gamins atterrissent, ce serait parfait. »

 

Quand Harry ne pris pas la peine de le reprendre, Eggsy lui jeta un sourire victorieux. Son plan avait totalement fonctionné, Harry était en rage et ses habits couverts de boue, et tout le monde les voyait  déjà comme un vieux couple.

 

Il ne saurait rêver mieux. Pendant qu’ils attendaient que les recrues atteignent la cible- à pied pour la plupart, il se rapprocha de Harry et murmura :

 

« Si je ne peux pas t’appeler Gallahad, alors qu’est-ce que tu suggères ? Mon très tendre ? Cher amour ? »

 

« Un seul mot de plus et je t’arracherai la langue, Eggsy », murmura Harry en retour.

 

« Avec ta bouche ? Wow, c’est un peu  pervers, je ne sais pas si… »

 

« Messieurs-Dames, venez vous réunir avec nous pour le debriefing », les interromput la voix tonnante de Merlin, leur permettant de s’apercevoir que s’ils n’avaient pas été en train de chuchoter, bien des rumeurs les concernant auraient vu le jour parmi les recrues.

 

D’un air affligé, Merlin commença à énumérer toutes les fautes commises par les recrues, dont aucune n’avait atteint la cible. Eggsy n’écouta pas trop, se demandant s’ils n’allaient en garder aucun ou tout simplement leur faire passer une autre épreuve. Il tenta d’avoir l’air digne dans son jogging troué et boueux.

Merlin finit par leur donner rendez-vous à tous le lendemain, donc au moins personne ne s’était fait virer pour avoir échoué à l’épreuve- il faut dire, à leur décharge, qu’il avaient été distraits par un agent filant sans parachute en chute libre.

 

La mauvaise nouvelle, c’est que Harry avait le visage plus fermé que jamais. Cette fois, Eggsy avait peut-être dépassé les limites.

Leur retour fut plutôt silencieux, atrocement long, et chaque seconde enfermé dans le même taxi qu’un Harry muet et crispé lui donnait un mal de ventre et une anxiété  insoutenables. Est-ce que Harry allait lui demander d’aller vivre ailleurs ?

Lui dire qu’il était trop jeune, trop vif, pas assez réfléchi ? Est-ce qu’en essayant de prendre les choses en main, il avait tout foutu en l’air.. ?

 

Le taxi s’arrêta.

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préviens, ceci n'est que du porn, du porn sauce porn épicé au porn BDSM.

 

 

 

Le taxi arriva.

 

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, un silence lourd pesant entre eux. De Harry se dégageait une colère froide, presque palpable ; le genre de colère qu’Eggsy avait cherché à provoquer jusque-là, et qui l’emplissait d’excitation.

« Monte. Attends-moi dans la chambre », ordonna Harry d’un ton sec. Eggsy n’aurait pas pu jurer que c’était de bon augure ; peut-être qu’il allait le forcer à récupérer ses affaires et partir.

Il décida de résister, essayant de paraître plus sûr de lui qu’il ne l’était vraiment.

 

« Non. »

 

« Non ? » Il y avait presque de la rage, à peine maîtrisée, dans le ton de Harry. « Je crois que si », il ajouta, et le saisit par la taille.

Il le souleva et le transporta lui-même, et le cœur d’Eggsy failli éclater dans sa poitrine tellement il battait fort. Il avait la tête à l’envers et sentait le sang y monter, battre à ses tempes un peu plus à chaque marche montée.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, Harry le jeta sans ménagement à plat ventre sur le lit.

 

« Maintenant, attends-moi ici. »

 

« Harry… »

 

« C’est ce que tu voulais, non ? Attends. »

 

Cela eu le mérite de le faire taire. Il attendit en silence, le cœur toujours palpitant. Est-ce que Harry allait vraiment lui donner ce qu’il voulait ? Il avait l’air tellement énervé que ça semblait improbable.

Il écouta les bruits de pas s’éloigner, puis craquer à nouveau dans l’escalier en remontant. Harry réapparut avec à la main son parapluie.

 

« C’est ce que tu voulais, Eggsy ? Une vraie punition ? Tu croyais que j’allais te fesser comme un gamin ? Je ne suis pas ton père. Je suis un agent Kingsman, j’ai tué plus d’hommes que tu ne pourrais imaginer, et tu cherches encore à me mettre en colère ? »

 

Eggsy avala sa salive. Il n’osait pas répondre, mais la vue du parapluie avait éveillé en lui un intérêt certain, étrangement.

 

Il n’eut pas le loisir d’y réfléchir plus avant, qu’Harry avait saisi le parapluie par les baleines et lui assénait un coup contrôlé du manche sur les fesses. Contrôlé, parce que cela faisait suffisamment mal pour marquer, sans que cela devienne réellement douloureux. Il poussa un petit gémissement de surprise.

 

« C’est pour ton petit numéro de tout à l’heure. Je t’interdis de mettre à nouveau ta vie en jeu pour rien. »

 

Et il asséna un autre coup. Cette fois-ci, Eggsy le sentit plus ferme, sentit le bois du manche frotter contre son jean, et eut la certitude qu’il en porterait la marque rouge.

Harry n’avait donné que deux coups, mais c’était Eggsy qui, allongé, avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration. Il ne s’était pas attendu à réagir autant ; il sentait déjà son excitation monter et sa queue durcir sous l’effet des stimuli, son nez enfoncé dans les oreillers portant la senteur de Harry, ses fesses brûlantes de la marque apposée, témoins de sa colère, témoins du fait qu’Eggsy avait enfin réussi à le faire sortir de ses gonds.

 

« Ça, c’est pour avoir laissé traîner tes affaires l’autre soir. »

 

Un autre coup, fermement porté- avec expertise. Harry savait manier ses armes avec la plus grande précision.

 

« Ah !.. Harry… »

 

« Tais-toi. Je pense que tu as assez parlé. C’est mon tour, maintenant. Déshabilles-toi. »

 

Il crut avoir mal entendu et regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule. Il portait l’air le plus sérieux du monde, alors Eggsy se redressa, sentant la brûlure de son séant- un rappel des attentions de Harry- et ôta une par une ses affaires, jusqu’à se retrouver entièrement nu.

Son excitation était impossible à masquer, et pourtant Harry portait toujours une expression très neutre.

 

« Maintenant plies tes affaires. »

 

« Quoi ? »

 

Un coup du manche du parapluie lui fut affligé en guise de réponse.

 

« D’accord, d’accord, pas la peine d’être comme ça… »

 

« De toute évidence si, puisque c’est le seul moyen d’obtenir quoi que ce soit de toi. »

 

Harry portait comme un demi-sourire, et caressait le manche d’un air contemplateur, toujours bien habillé dans son costume, sans un cheveu de travers alors qu’Eggsy se trouvait entièrement nu et à sa merci, avec une érection très voyante et un fessier rouge mis en avant chaque fois qu’il se baissait pour ramasser un de ses vêtements pour le plier.

C’était terriblement humiliant, et excitant, d’être sous l’attention d’Harry comme ça. Il était sûr que son mentor surveillait chacun de ses gestes et qu’il recevrait un autre coup de parapluie s’il ne pliait pas bien ses chaussettes.

Il était le centre de l’attention d’Harry, et s’y sentait parfaitement à sa place, enfin. C’était ce qu’il avait voulu et attendu pendant tout ce temps.

 

Une fois les vêtements pliés en une pile bien nette, il se redressa et attendit ses nouveaux ordres. Il était prêt à obéir à tous les souhaits de Harry, serait tombé à genoux instantanément si l’autre lui avait demandé de le sucer. Rien que l’idée raffermissait son érection et lui faisait monter l’eau à la bouche.

 

L’ordre ne tarda pas à tomber :

« Mets-toi à genoux sur le bord du lit. »

 

Cette fois, Eggsy n’hésita pas une seconde, se contenta d’un faible « Oui, Harry » avant de s’exécuter. Il ne voyait pas ce que faisait Harry derrière lui, s’il comptait le frapper à nouveau avec le manche du parapluie, s’il allait se déshabiller aussi ou tout simplement partir et le laisser là, frémissant et bandant comme s’il était sur le point de jouir, sur le bord de leur lit.

L’expérience débutait bien, mais Eggsy restait très frustré car il n’avait pas senti de contact avec Harry une seule fois. Pas de baiser, pas de peau contre peau… Cela rendait fous ses sens et il se demanda si il ne risquait pas de gémir de plaisir si Harry décidait de ne poser qu’une main sur lui. Ses nerfs exacerbés en demandaient plus, et heureusement Harry dû sentir cela car après quelques secondes d’hésitation, une main ferme et un peu rugueuse vint se poser en coupe sur une des fesses d’Eggsy qui soupira de soulagement.

La main de Harry était fraîche sur la brûlure du parapluie, fraîche comme de l’eau. Harry le caressa un peu, palpa les muscles de son fessier comme pour prendre la mesure d’un nouvel outil, puis le contact cessa.

 

« Harry… » gémit Eggsy, qui ne voulait surtout pas que cela s’arrête.

 

« Chut… » lui intima Harry avant de lui administrer une claque du plat de la main. Il put sentir la bague Kingsman s’enfoncer dans ses chairs, réveillant tous ses nerfs. Son érection commençait à être douloureuse tant elle était intense. Eggsy s’allongea un peu sur le lit, essayant de la frotter contre les draps pour trouver un peu de soulagement.

 

« C’est pour avoir emménagé ici  sans permission », Harry lui indiqua avant de lui administrer un autre coup, plus doux, laissant sa main le caresser quelques secondes sur la fin.

 

Eggsy gémissait maintenant sans retenue après chaque coup, ses hanches commençant à bouger d’elles-mêmes pour chercher la friction qui l’aiderait à se libérer, à atteindre un orgasme.

 

« Et ça, c’est pour avoir jeté ma collection de papillons ». Un autre coup, ferme et promettant de laisser l’empreinte des doigts sur sa peau, le fit gémir. Mais il n’était pas au bout de ses surprises. Harry frotta son érection encore sous son pantalon contre ses fesses, et murmura :

 

« Tu n’imagines pas le temps qu’il m’a fallu pour assembler cette collection… Quand je t’ai vu les jeter, j’ai su qu’il faudrait que je te donne une correction. »

« Harry… »

 

« Chut, je ne t’ai pas donné la permission de parler. »

 

Eggsy réprima un soupir, essayant de l’étouffer dans les coussins. Sentir la réaction de Harry, le savoir aussi excité que lui… C’était mieux que dans n’importe lequel de ses fantasmes. Mais il en voulait plus, et même si le frottement du pantalon contre sa peau à vif était un rappel délicieux, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de vouloir sentir la peau de Harry contre la sienne.

Mais il n’avait pas le droit de réclamer.

 

Et il n’était pas dans une position qui lui permette de défaire lui-même la ceinture de son mentor… Il n’avait aucun contrôle sur la situation. Si Harry décidait de ne pas aller plus loin, ils n’iraient pas plus loin, et Eggsy mourrait de frustration.

 

Comme s’il avait lu dans ses pensées, Harry s’éloigna. Avant qu’Eggsy n’ait le temps de protester, il demanda :

 

« Attends-moi ici, ne bouge pas. Si tu bouges, je le saurai, et tu n’auras pas de récompense. »

 

Encore une fois, il se trouva à attendre Harry, à guetter le bruit de ses pas. Cette fois, il ne s’éloigna pas beaucoup et ne fit qu’un rapide aller-retour à la salle de bains.

Quand il revint derrière lui, Eggsy n’osa pas bouger, même pour voir ce qu’il était allé faire.

 

« C’est bien, mon garçon », le félicita Harry. « Tu n’as pas bougé, et tu mérites d’être récompensé. »

 

Soudain, les mains de Harry se posèrent à nouveau sur ses fesses. Il sentit du lubrifiant sur les doigts d’une des mains et frémit d’anticipation.

 

« C’est ta récompense, même si tu ne la mérite pas après ce que tu as fait aujourd’hui », Harry ajouta en faisant glisser un doigt le long de son anus, lubrifiant l’entrée en le caressant, sans vraiment l’y enfoncer. C’était déjà divin et Eggsy gémit, sa bite se soulevant par soubresauts sous le soudain afflux de sang.

 

« Si tu en veux plus, il faudra le mériter. »

 

Son doigt le caressait toujours, le rendant peu à peu fou d’excitation.

 

« Tout, je ferais n’importe quoi, s’il te plaît, Harry… »

 

« Tu apporteras le petit déjeuner au lit chaque matin. »

 

« Oui. »

 

Le doigt cessa de masser son anus et se retira complètement.

 

« Je veux que tu promettes. »

 

« Oui, je promets, Harry, je… ah ! »

 

Enfin, il venait de sentir le doigt fin et lubrifié de Harry s’enfoncer en lui, et c’était divin. Comme un aperçu de ce que sa queue pourrait lui faire.

 

« Bon garçon », murmura Harry d’une voix adoucie. « Continue comme ça ».

 

Eggsy s’était  mis à rouler des hanches sans s’en apercevoir, s’empalant sur le doigt offert, cherchant la friction, cherchant à trouver sa prostate même si l’angle ne le permettait pas. Il continua pendant un moment, sans avoir besoin de s’habituer à cette invasion, ses muscles entièrement relaxés.

 

« Tu en veux plus ? »

 

« Oui, Harry, s’il te plaît… »

 

« Il faudra me promettre de jeter cet immonde siège que tu as ajouté dans mon bureau. »

 

« Je promets, je le hais aussi, il me fait mal au dos, dès demain, je… »

 

Il s’interrompit pour recevoir un second doigt, qu’il sentit plus cette fois, luttant contre ses muscles pour passer et les relaxant gentiment, peu à peu, dans un va-et-vient lent.

Il commença à haleter, le plaisir montant en lui. C’était mieux, bien mieux ; la sensation de deux doigts plutôt qu’un, c’était plus prometteur : il sentait que Harry le préparait, faisait jouer ses doigts en ciseau pour relaxer ses chairs.

Il eut alors la certitude d’être baisé ce soir et l’excitation qui allait avec le rendit comme ivre. Ca et le petit jeu de Harry qui savait pourtant qu’Eggsy ferait tout, ferait n’importe quoi pour lui.

Rien que le fait de le savoir vivant était une bénédiction, et il ferait tout ce qu’il pouvait pour rendre Harry heureux maintenant qu’il lui avait été donné une seconde chance.

 

« Est-ce que ça va ? »

 

« Oui, tu peux en ajouter un autre, s’il te plaît… »

 

« Tu es parfait, tu les prend parfaitement. J’en ajouterai un autre  si tu promets d’enlever tes CD de l’étagère de Mr Pickles. »

 

Eggsy failli rire. Avec deux doigts en lui, Harry pensait toujours à son foutu chien. Mais il en voulait vraiment plus, alors il céda :

 

« D’accord, je les enlèverai demain. »

 

Les doigts se retirèrent et une claque retentit sur ses fesses, cinglante, le prenant par surprise.

 

« Ah ! »

 

« J’ai dit : promets. »

 

« Je promets, putain Harry, arrête de jouer! »

 

Harry rit doucement derrière lui et doucement, très lentement, inséra trois doigts en lui. Il en ressentit la brûlure au début, mais cela passa vite, la sensation de plaisir prenant vite le dessus. De son autre main, Harry le força à se pencher complètement contre le lit et à arc-bouter un peu son dos pour améliorer l’angle. Quelques mouvements experts après, il trouvait sa prostate, faisant d’Eggsy une masse gémissante et couverte de sueur, le suppliant de lui donner plus, plus, toujours plus.

 

Il commençait à perdre la raison, les doigts en lui appuyant contre sa prostate à chaque passage, la chaude présence de l’autre main de Harry dans son dos, la conscience que l’autre devait aussi bander comme un fou, la sensation de brûlure légère sur les chairs de ses fesses… Eggsy était au bord de l’orgasme quand Harry arrêta.

 

« Tu as été si bon, Eggsy, si obéissant… »

 

Il entendit Harry défaire sa ceinture, descendre le zip de son pantalon. La déchirure d’un emballage de capotes.

Rien de plus. Il trouvait ça infiniment sexy de savoir qu’il était sur le point de se faire baiser par Harry, entièrement nu alors que l’autre était encore dans son costume parfaitement taillé.

 

« Tu as mérité une récompense », Harry ajouta avant de se positionner derrière lui, et de presser sa queue contre lui. Il le pénétra doucement, d’abord juste le bout, puis avec de petits va et vient commença à entrer en lui plus profondément, jusqu’à ce qu’il soit en Eggsy jusqu’à la garde.

 

Il avait utilisé un rythme lent au début pour laisser le temps à Eggsy de s’habituer à lui, mais après l’avoir entièrement pénétré, c’était fini. Il commença à la baiser franchement, d’un seul coup et sans avertissement, le saisissant par les hanches pour plus d’appui, faisant frotter les genoux d’Eggsy contre le drap et craquer le lit.

 

Eggsy en perdit le souffle à force de gémir, le nom de Harry sur ses lèvres, incapable de garder le silence. Harry lui murmurait des encouragements, lui disant comme il était bon, qu’il était exactement comme Harry l’avait espéré, voire même mieux.

Eggsy savoura le rythme, savoura les doigts de Harry profondément enfoncés dans ses hanches et sûrs de laisser leur trace aussi, savoura le plaisir montant en lui à chaque coup de rein brutal. Il savoura l’odeur de leur sueur se mélangeant à l’air, et chaque grognement s’échappant de la gorge de Harry.

 

Tous ces détails étaient comme des rappels que Harry était en vie, et avec lui. Il avait enfin réussi à obtenir ce qu’il avait longtemps, trop longtemps pensé impossible à avoir- surtout avec Harry mort. Mais maintenant il pouvait le sentir, bien vivant, sa  peau contre la sienne et sa queue en lui.

 

Il enveloppa sa main autour de sa bite et commença à se caresser en rythme- quand Harry l’interrompit.

 

« Je ne pense pas que tu aies mérité ça, Eggsy. »

 

Il poussa un gémissement frustré.

 

« Harry, s’il te plaît… »

 

« Laisse-moi faire », Harry ordonna, sa voix étrangement douce. Sa main s’enroula autour de lui et il soupira de soulagement. C’était vingt fois mieux que quand il le faisait lui-même.

Harry ralentit le rythme de ses coups de rein pour les faire correspondre à celui de sa main, rendant leur contact plus sensuel, plus intime. C’était presque trop pour Eggsy.

 

« Ah… Harry… Je ne vais pas tenir longtemps. »

 

Harry s’arrêta subitement et se pencha pour embrasser une de ses épaules, son cou.

 

« Tu jouiras quand je te le dirai, pas avant. »

 

Si possible, cela excita encore plus Eggsy qui essaya de se contenir quand Harry reprit ses longs va-et-vient, toujours aussi lents.

 

« Ne t’inquiète pas, je ne pense pas tenir longtemps non plus », Harry ajouta d’une voix rassurante.

 

Il sentait la chaleur du corps de Harry se propager au sien, monter en lui ; les sons de leurs corps, de la friction entre eux était comme une musique à ses oreilles. Il ne savait pas comment Harry faisait pour tenir, quand lui était presque au bout de ses forces, tous ses muscles tendus sous l’effort de contenir son orgasme.

 

Il pouvait sentir avec une parfaite acuité le long sexe glisser en lui, contre sa prostate, pouvait ressentir chaque centimètre le remplissant avec une satisfaction qui tenait aussi du fait qu’enfin Harry était sien.

 

Ou plutôt, il était à Harry.

 

Il avait toujours recherché ce sentiment d’appartenance et était juste à sa place avec la queue de Harry le remplissant parfaitement, avec la sueur de Harry le marquant aussi sûrement que sa fessée l’avait fait ; à sa place sous lui, sous son assaut, à sa place dans ce lit qu’ils partageaient ensemble.

 

Soudain, il se sentait prêt à tout accepter de Harry, se sentait prêt à tenir pour lui, à retenir son orgasme, à faire tout ce qu’il lui ordonnerait. Il commença à onduler, allant à la rencontre de son sexe, imposant à  nouveau un rythme désespéré ; il ne pouvait plus penser à rien d’autre que Harry, Harry, Harry.

 

Il s’empala de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus vite sur lui, le cerveau vide de tout sauf des sensations, des grognements de son partenaire ; il agrippa les draps pour s’aider à aller encore plus vite, le lit craquant sous lui.

C’était bon, si bon, mais il ne pouvait pas jouir maintenant ; tout ce qui importait était d’apporter toujours plus de plaisir à Harry, d’être bon, d’être le meilleur pour lui. Sous l’effort, il ne pouvait presque plus respirer, mais cela n’importait pas, tout ce qui comptait était de faire jouir Harry.

 

Il tourna la tête pour le voir, et rien n’aurait pu le préparer à la vision qui l’attendait- Harry, toujours habillé, les yeux fixés sur lui avec une intensité rare, la bouche entre ouverte ; ses tempes luisantes de sueur et ses muscles tendus sous son costume, ses pupilles dilatées rendant ses yeux bruns presque noirs.

 

« Vas-y, Eggsy… Jouis, jouis pour moi… »

 

Harry aussi était à bout de souffle, mais il trouva encore la force de se pencher sur lui et de lui mordre l’épaule. Eggsy ne savait pas si c’était sous l’effet de la morsure, ou si c’était l’ordre direct qui venait de lui être donné, mais son orgasme monta soudain, chaque coup de rein apportant une nouvelle vague de plaisir.

 

Il perçut à peine le grognement de Harry derrière lui alors qu’il le rejoignait dans l’orgasme à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

 

Encore sous le coup de endorphines, Eggsy s’aperçut à peine que Harry s’était levé et revenait de la salle de bains avec un linge humide avec lequel il le nettoya.

 

Non, ce qu’il perçut nettement, c’est la manière dont il le replaça au milieu du lit pour qu’il soit allongé confortablement, comme si Eggsy ne pesait rien, et s’il ne venait pas d’avoir l’orgasme de sa vie cela l’aurait sûrement suffisamment excité pour recommencer de suite.

 

La seconde chose qu’il nota, c’est que Harry Hart était la grande cuiller, dans les câlins. Ils allaient s’endormir quand ils reçurent tous les deux en instantané un sms de Merlin.

 

« Pensez à débrancher les lunettes de Harry la prochaine fois. Traumatisé. Ne verrai plus jamais le parapluie sous le même œil. »

 

Ils sourirent.

 

« De toute façons, j’aime mieux utiliser le parapluie sur toi qu’en combat. »

 

 

C’est ainsi qu’Eggsy Unwin, propriété bien marquée de Harry Hart, ne put s’asseoir pendant trois semaines. Merlin déplora de ne pas pouvoir l’envoyer en mission à l’étranger parce qu’il ne pouvait s’asseoir en avion, mais Harry se fit un plaisir de reprendre du service pour le remplacer, donc il ne râla presque pas.

 

Depuis ce jour, les parapluies ont été retirés de la liste d’armes Kingsman.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous aimez Kingsman? Hartwin?
> 
> Viendez fangirler sur mon tumblr: http://redandbigbad.tumblr.com
> 
> Il y aura une traduction de cette fic en anglais, sur laquelle je travaille actuellement. N'hésitez pas à la lire quand elle sera publiée! Merci à tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire, le fandom Hartwin français vaincra ;)))


End file.
